Sonic vs Gohan
It’s a battle of Incredibly powerful and heroic teenagers as sonic the hedgehog and Gohan take eachother on in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! ' '''Battle Sonic was running through emerald hill until he did a baseball slide when Shadow went flying above him. ' ' ‘’WHOA!Shadow,what’s going on?’’ Sonic asked ' ' ‘’Ugh...a man..came out of a portal.We tried to send him back to his world,but he attacked us when we tried to do it.’’ Shadow explained,causing sonic to speed to the location.When he got there,he saw Gohan standing there with Tails,Amy and Knuckles burnt and battered. ' ' ‘’What did you do to my friends!?’’ Sonic growled as Gohan looked at him and had a look of shock. ' ' ‘’Hey,they attacked me first!I was simply trying to defend myself after I accidently got here!’’ Gohan said to the blue hedgehog,but Sonic sped around him and kicked him in the back of the head,sending Gohan flying,but Gohan managed to recover and power up. ' ' ‘’Bad move,buddy!’’ Gohan said,then flew at Sonic,who had bug eyes as Gohan flew at sonic at full speed. ' ' '''GO FOR BROKE!' FIGHT! ' ' Gohan kneed Sonic,then teleported behind him before punching him several times,then did a double axe handle that sent Sonic bouncing off the ground,then blasted the blue hedgehog into a tree. ' ' ‘’What the?’’ Sonic said,surprised,then saw Gohan transform into mystic gohan,sending Sonic flying back through several trees,but Sonic managed to recover and turn into a ball,landing on the ground,’’Guess i’ll have to do an early transformation.’’ ' ' Sonic then got out the 7 chaos emeralds and turned into super sonic,closing his eyes as he transformed,then powered up as a bright light blinded gohan. ' ' ‘’Agh!’’ Gohan screamed,covering his eyes.When the light stopped,Gohan looked at sonic,seeing super sonic. ' ' ‘’He can go super saiyan too!?’’ Gohan shouted,shocked. ' ' 50! Sonic teleported in front of Gohan and uppercut him,then kicked him in the jaw before punching him several times,then kicked him in the head before firing a blast that sent Gohan flying,then teleported above gohan and went for a spindash,but Gohan managed to block it,then Gohan threw Sonic down before punching his spindashing form through a bunch of trees,cutting them in half before Sonic managed to recover. ' ' ‘’Not bad,not bad at all.’’ Sonic complimented,smirking.Sonic and Gohan then powered up and flew at eachother,colliding punches before trading blows,causing shockwaves to occur before they both collided elbows,then they both collided knees before Sonic teleported behind gohan and went for a kick,but Gohan managed to teleport behind Sonic and do a double axe handle,sending Sonic crashing to the ground.Gohan looked at the crater he formed until he had bug eyes as sonic came rushing out of the crater and hitting Gohan in the face with a spindash,then did a kick that sent Gohan crashing into a mountain. ' ' 40! Sonic laughed while smirking,but this was cut short as the mountaintop blew apart,causing the ground to shake as Sonic flew up into the air. ' ' ‘’What?’’ Sonic said as Gohan was powering up exponentially,slowly pushing Sonic back,but sonic was not impressed as Gohan stopped powering up,flashing white and yellow. ' ' ‘’Nice lightshow,pal!’’ Sonic taunted , ‘’Did ya pack fireworks inside of ya to have your body glow like that?’’ ' ' Gohan smirked as he teleported in front of sonic and punched him in the stomach,nearly going through him.Gohan then elbowed Sonic towards the ground,but sonic managed to recover and power up,then flew at gohan.Both fighters began trading blows again,blowing off mountains and clearing the skies as they traded blows across the planet,going back and fourth between advantages.When they reached a city,they both powered up their punches and collided them,completely erasing the city of all buildings,but the city was clear at the time,so no casualties were taken. ' ' 30! ' ' Gohan and Sonic flew away from eachother.Then,Sonic turned the chaos emeralds into super emeralds as Gohan’s hair began turning gold. ' ' ‘’I’ve never tried super saiyan 2 in my mystic form’’ Gohan thought to himself,’’Let’s hope it it allows me to beat him.’’ Gohan then turned into a super saiyan 2 as Sonic turned into hyper sonic,the combined power of both fighters shaking the entire planet. ' ' Both fighters then flew at eachother and collided punches,causing a giant crater to appear below them,then both fighters collided kicks before they both punched eachother at the same time.Both fighters then started trading blows at speeds 4 times faster than light,fighting across the entire planet,colliding punches and kicks across several different areas across the planet,causing shockwaves to occur from it as the fighting was seen from emerald hill,the shockwaves waking up a bloody amy,who got up and looked at the fighting. ' ' ‘’Please win,sonic…’’ Amy said,exhausted,’’Do it...for us.’’ ' ' Amy then collapsed,exhausted and battered. ' ' 20! ' ' Sonic and Gohan collided elbows,then flew away from eachother,then flew at eachother to do a test of strength.Gohan eventually got the upper hand and grabbed sonic by the arms,then flew down to the ground and slammed him down,causing a massive explosion to occur.Gohan then got up and threw sonic through several mountains before Sonic recovered and kicked Gohan down to the ground before doing a spindash that sent gohan at least 100 feet into the ground. ' ' Sonic charged up a spindash and powered up to his maximum power,increasing the spindashes power by 1000%.Gohan charged a super kamehameha as he growled,eventually going full power.Sonic began flying down to do a mega spindash as Gohan fired his super kamehameha. ' ' 10! ' ' Sonic managed to go through the kamehameha after tons of struggling,coming out of the blast to hit Gohan with a less powerful spindash,as much of the force was hindered by Gohan’s beam.Gohan was sent into the planet’s core as a bloody Sonic flew away from the blast radius as Gohan did one last attempt at beating sonic before he himself died,firing a full power blast that caused a massive explosion and nearly destroyed the core,suddenly, a gigantic explosion occured as the core blew up,but Sonic managed to teleport the core to another place before teleporting another core into the previous one’s place,saving the planet in the process and making sure Gohan died. ' ' K.O!!! ' ' Sonic flew down to his friends and detransformed,collapsing in Tails’ arms when the fox caught him. ' ' ‘’Sonic…’’ Tails said.Sonic managed to stick his head up and give a thumbs up and a smirk. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… ' ' Sonic did his ‘youre too slow’ taunt from Super Smash Bros brawl before firing a sonic wind at the screen,but it was deflected at the last moment by Dante,who charged at Sonic,but Sonic jumped above him and kicked him in the back of the head,knocking him out cold. ' ' SONIC!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4